


The way to a man's heart...

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ignis tops, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: NO SPOILERS! Just good ol' pointless smut. While they're making camp, Gladio decides to show his thanks for a well-cooked meal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm not very far in the game, hence lack of plot or spoilers. Doubt I should already be writing fic this early on, but this popped into my head and I couldn't resist. Hope it doesn't suck! I know Gladio is the big tough manly man, but I love the idea of them taking turns being the dominant one, so.
> 
> Also apparently I now realize they have just the one tent in game, but oh well now they have four.

As the group relaxed by the campfire, Gladiolus sat back in his chair, reading by firelight as he digested the meal Ignis had prepared for the evening - prairie-style skewers, one of his favorites. He ate his dinner so voraciously, he barely noticed Ignis watching him with a hint of a smile on his face.

Perhaps it was the good meal that left Gladio in such a content, relaxed mood for the evening. He even thought he might return the favor and show Ignis how grateful he was for dinner. Gladio’s eyes glanced up from his book, briefly surveying the camp. Ignis was the first to retire to his tent, but Noctis and Prompto were still awake, looking through the photographs the lively blonde had taken throughout the day. Deciding it would be best to wait for the others to settle in for the night, Gladio returned to his book and continued reading as he waited. 

It almost felt like an eternity before Noctis and Prompto felt tired enough to go to sleep, but once they both finally vanished into their tents, Gladio set down his book and kicked some dirt over the fire before inviting himself into Ignis’ tent. 

Upon hearing the intruder, Ignis switched on his small flashlight and reached for his glasses. He glanced over the larger man with a tired, unamused expression. 

“Can I help you?” he asked in a flat tone. 

“Just looking for some dessert,” Gladio replied with a grin. 

“Unfortunately, I haven't prepared any. Good night.” 

“Not talking about that kind of dessert,” Gladio pressed. To fully convey his meaning, he straddled Ignis’ lap and rocked his hips down against the other man. 

There was a brief pause as Ignis glanced over him with an idle, unreadable expression on his face before he finally replied, “Very well.” 

With a wide grin, Gladio grabbed Ignis by the collar and leaned in for an enthusiastic kiss, but Ignis quickly shoved him back. “That's only if you do well.” 

“You mean ‘when.’” 

“You're quite confident. Why don't you put that mouth of yours to better use and prove it, then?” Ignis challenged. 

Without another word, Gladio immediately set to work on unfastening his companion’s shirt. He leaned down to brush his lips against Ignis’ neck, peppering kisses down his chest as he gradually revealed more skin. 

Ignis, however, responded with a heavy sigh. “At this rate, you'll likely put me to sleep.” 

Gladio sat up and gave an annoyed glare as he quickly finished unbuttoning the shirt, then worked open Ignis’ pants. There was already a bulge beneath the other man's briefs, though Gladio would have never guessed it by the impassive expression on Ignis’ face. As Gladio leaned down to kiss along the other’s hip, his hand slid up Ignis’ thigh and firmly gripped him through the fabric of his underwear. This earned him a soft hum of approval from his companion. In his enthusiasm, Gladio paused just above the waistband and sucked a visible mark onto Ignis’ skin. 

“What's the delay?” Ignis demanded, voice low and husky. “Keep going.” 

Gladio did as he was told and slipped the other man's briefs down far enough to reveal his length, already dripping with precum. The fighter eagerly ran his tongue up the shaft, lingering briefly once he reached the tip. Since Ignis seemed so impatient, Gladio decided not to waste any time and proceeded to take the other man into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head. Keeping his weight on one arm, he used his free hand to massage the base in time with his rhythm. 

As he continued working, Gladio felt his companion’s thin fingers graze through his dark, messy hair. Ignis had taken his gloves off for the evening. Gladio loved it when his gloves where off, and he could feel the soft touch of the other man's skin against his own. The fighter slightly tilted his head, leaning into that touch as best as he could without disrupting his movements. His eyes shifted upward to watch Ignis, who simply looked back at Gladio with a soft smile. 

Gladio nearly grinned around the other man when he saw that smile, but that hand in his hair suddenly balled into a tight grip and yanked the fighter down harder. Taken off-guard, it took everything to keep from gagging. Gladio quickly pulled himself together. He used both hands to brace himself against the ground as Ignis rolled his hips into the fighter's mouth more urgently. Gladio simply relaxed and tried to move along with Ignis, allowing his companion to just use him as he saw fit. 

Once he had eased into this new rhythm, Gladio rested on one arm yet again and slid his free hand down between his own legs, rubbing at his neglected arousal. Almost instantly, Ignis smacked his arm away. 

“Did I say that was allowed?” he asked in a stern voice. 

With the grip on his hair released, Gladio was able to pull his mouth off the other man with an annoyed frown. “Iggy, come on…” 

“You're more than welcome to leave and satisfy yourself alone in your own tent,” Ignis taunted, raising an eyebrow. 

Seeing that Gladio had no intention of leaving, Ignis continued to give his orders, “Good. Now, clothes off.” 

The fighter eagerly tossed his jacket aside, then quickly unfastened his pants. As he finished undressing, Ignis reached into his travel pack and removed a small bottle of lube. He maneuvered the larger man onto his back and carefully spread the liquid over his own fingers. 

Even though Gladio was significantly more muscular than his companion, he allowed Ignis to do as he wished. There were times when the fighter would assert control, but sometimes, letting Ignis take the wheel and make demands was just as exciting. He watched the other man, spreading his legs in anticipation. 

“You should see yourself right now - so eager,” Ignis noted as he began pressing two fingers into the larger man. 

“Been thinking about this all night,” Gladio replied, eagerly pressing down against Ignis’ hand. 

“Then you ought to take your time and enjoy it,” Ignis countered, “unlike your dinner. You inhaled it so quickly, I'm not sure you were able to taste it.” 

Distracted by the skilled movements of the other man’s fingers, Gladio paused a moment to focus on forming words in an intelligible manner before he continued, “It was too good, I couldn't keep it out of my mouth.” He paused to give Ignis a wide grin as he added, “I could say the same about you.” 

“How crass.” 

As Ignis began to add a third finger, Gladio impatiently groaned, “That's enough, Iggy, I can handle it.” 

Ignis waved him off with his free hand. “Of course you can. But it never hurts to be thorough.” 

He pressed his fingers in more firmly, curling them gently as he aimed for the right angle. Without thinking, Gladio's hand slipped down once again to try and grip his own length, but Ignis quickly swatted it away. 

“Not yet,” he ordered. 

Gladio responded with a frustrated groan and rocked more urgently against the other man's hand. As Ignis hit just the right spot, Gladio arched his back and softly muttered words of encouragement. Ignis continued his movements, quickly picking up the pace, until he finally came to a sudden stop. 

“Wha…?” Gladio looked up at him, almost in a daze. “No, don't stop.” 

“Can't have you finishing too quickly,” Ignis casually replied as he spread the lube over his own length. 

The fighter licked his lips in anticipation as Ignis knelt between Gladio’s legs and tugged his hips up into his lap. However, instead of immediately pressing inside, Ignis was content to leisurely grind against his companion. 

“C’mon, Iggy, what's the hold-up?” 

Ignis ignored the complaint and continued idly rocking against Gladio, taking his time to enjoy the view. “You have no idea how good you look right now,” Ignis mused. “Perhaps I'll ask Prompto to borrow his camera sometime.” 

The fighter could feel the heat rising in his face, but he kept his eyes locked on Ignis. “Yeah? And what are you gonna tell him - you're gonna use it for dirty pictures?” 

“A fair point,” Ignis agreed as he leaned over to grab his cell phone. “I suppose this camera will do, for now.” 

“You can't be serious.” Gladio watched him with a deadpan expression. 

Ignis proceeded to open the camera on his phone and watched the screen as he positioned for a good angle. “Can't you do something better with your face?” 

The fighter simply responded with a glare. 

“It's no problem. Your face isn't what I need, anyway.” Ignis tilted his camera lower, focusing more on the other man's muscular form. 

“Dammit, Ignis, move!” Gladio demanded as he rocked his hips, looking for friction. 

Ignis slid his free hand down, lightly grazing his fingers over the larger man's arousal. Gladio groaned needily, arching up into the touch. After taking a few more photos, Ignis set his phone aside and continued idly grinding against his companion. 

“Iggy, please…” Gladio urged, feeling more and more desperate. 

“Please what?” he taunted. 

“You know what I want,” the fighter groaned in frustration. 

“I'm quite certain I don't.” 

“C’mon and _fuck me_ already,” Gladio nearly growled. 

“Not so loud, unless you want the others to hear,” Ignis warned. 

Much to the fighter's relief, Ignis pulled back slightly and positioned himself at Gladio’s entrance, then thrust inside to the hilt with one quick movement. The larger man tilted his head back with a low groan, which earned him another chastising from Ignis. 

“Still too loud. I'll have to stop if you keep it up.” 

“No, don't, keep going,” Gladio gasped as he pushed his hips forward. 

Ignis continued at a steady pace, watching the other man as they moved together. Before long, Gladio decided he needed to be even closer, and reached out for his companion, tugging him down into a deep, enthusiastic kiss. He didn't care that Ignis said this was something that needed to be “earned.” Gladio couldn't hold back any more, and Ignis didn't fight it. He broke the kiss for just a moment, to carefully remove the other man's glasses. Once that was out of the way, Ignis leaned back in and pressed their lips together yet again. 

As they continued moving together at a faster pace, Ignis trailed his kisses over Gladio’s scruff-lined jaw and down to his neck. The fighter reached lower with his arms, grabbing tightly onto Ignis’ backside, pulling him in harder with every thrust. 

Finally, Gladio felt the other man slip a hand down between them, firmly gripping his arousal. Ignis eagerly began stroking in time with their rhythm, but after all the teasing, Gladio couldn't take much more. Just a few swift strokes sent the fighter over the edge, spilling into Ignis’ hand with a low, pleased groan. 

Ignis continued rocking his hips, but before long, he finally hit his peak as well. They stayed pressed close together, panting heavily as they began to wind down. Once they had caught their breath well enough, Ignis leaned down for another kiss. This time, they kept it slow, savoring the moment. 

When they finally pulled apart, Ignis found a cloth in his pack to clean up the mess before settling back down onto his bedroll. 

“You ought to return to your tent,” he suggested, “or else it'll look suspicious in the morning.” 

“Just kick me out when you wake up to make breakfast,” Gladio replied as he draped his arms around his companion, pressing his chest to Ignis’ back. The other two were never awake until breakfast was already prepared, so he wasn't too worried about staying the night. 

With a pleased sigh, Gladio began dozing off. However, he completely missed the warm smile on Ignis’ face, unaware of how glad the other man felt to be held in those strong, muscular arms as they fell asleep together.


End file.
